happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily
'Emily & Kit-Kat '''are one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Emily is a cat that loves to be herself. She is ushally greedy over her money, sort of like Lifty and Shifty. One of the things she always does with her money is start buying some stuff to decorate her house with posters or spend it on dress-making supplies. Ironically, Emily also has a pet purple kitten named Kit-Kat. As seen in Cat Snatch, Emily has a stash of yarn balls for her cat to play with, which led to Kit-Kat dying by getting ran over by The Mole's car. As seen in Flashy Dashy, Emily must have purchased some new mouse toys just for her. There are some clothes that Emily and Kit-Kat always wear. Emily always wears a snot-colored bow on her head, and Kit-Kat always wears a light purple bow on her head. Multiple times in many episodes, Emily wears either her dress creations or dresses she purchased from many stores. These dresses do not count as her actual clothes. The Rivalry of Emily and Lammy As seen in the episode Sharpen the Claws, Emily's #1 rival is Lammy. Their rivalry possibly started when Lammy created a line of clothes made of sheep's wool while Emily coincidently created her own line of dresses the same day. Another reason is that they were enemies since preschool. This reason is supported by the episode Frisking Kitten, when Sniffles accidently lets Emily into his new and improved time machine back into when she was four years old, also supporting her age. So far, Emily has been trying to kill Lammy, and Lammy is trying to kill Emily. They also try to outwit each other by making clothes beautifuler than the last. As shown in Flashy Dashy, the shiny rhinestones on the dress were so shiny, it made Lammy faint to death. It was also the second death Lammy ever had. Relationship Between Toothy and Emily Toothy and Emily have been in love since the episode Paris, Trance. It started when Toothy found Emily's sewing machine on a plane and gave it back to her. Emily also once blew a kiss to Toothy in Trix are for Kids. Their possible future had been revealed in Frisking Kitten, as Emily had a job and Toothy stayed home with their possible children: a green beaver, a purple cat, a black beaver, and a black cat. Their genders are currently unknown, but right now, they are counted as Generic Tree Friends, unless in a future episode they are given names. Their possible couple name is Toothmily. Episodes Starring Roles #Cat Snatch #Sharpen The Claws #Flashy Dashy (''Emily only) #Fates Around The World #Cat Scratch Feverines #Frisking Kitten #Witch Way? Featuring Roles #Trix are for Kids #All's Well That Doesn't end Well Appearence Roles #Paris, Trance Deaths #Cat Snatch - Kit-Kat is run over, Emily is decapitated by Flippy. #Sharpen the Claws - Emily's brain is cut by scissors. #Trix are for Kids - Emily and Kit-Kat get stapled together by Trixie. #Paris, Trance - Emily dies after going through a strange door. #Fates Around the World - Emily gets her heart impaled on the top of the Eiffel Tower, Kit-Kat dies from impact on the ground. #All's Well That Doesn't end Well - Emily and Kit-Kat both crash into Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy, killing them all. #Cat Scratch Feverines - Emily's bottom half of her body gets scratched up by Kit-Kat and later gets eaten by her. Kill Count *Lammy - 1 ("Sharpen The Claws") Trivia *Emily is sometimes seen without her bow. *Emily is sometimes like Petunia. *Emily thinks Nutty and Cavity should go on a diet, as shown in Dandy Candy. *Emily is one of the characters that speaks a different language. Her language is like "Meow, meow, meow,". Category:Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Felines Category:Purple Characters Category:Pets